Macklemore The Mackling: XXX Seductive Edition
by SupaHotMackleFire
Summary: Macklemore, a young hero. Kanye West, quite possibly evil. Doctor Dre, incredibly seductive. What happens when these three mix? Only the greatest thing ever!
1. Mackling Unto More

Mackling Unto More

From the day he was born, Macklemore Moremackle was someone special. With glimmering eyes like sapphires, skin like soft buttered toast, and his hair like low fat Becel on his bagely physique. So utterly beautiful, with a voice like rivers flowing or the summer breeze through wind chimes. Absolute divinity sounded his birth, angels smiling down at his grandpa swag imbued face, the fae folk coming and leaving their sugar spoons around the babe as he mackled his first mackle.

All was not well though, and an ancient evil awoke to balance the good and evil in the world. A man named Kanye West, entered his zone and was transformed into an idol, one of a kind, on his Kanye Quest to be the Kanye Best with a Kanye Vest of pure evil. Placing a curse on the intrepid young Mackle, slaying his mother with the dopest of rhymes that sundered the Earth and summoned wretched demons with eyes of rot, teeth of decay, and the sickest rhymes that yo' would fall off muthafucka like shit be UNREAL.

Such idle happenings aside though, a day rolled by in the life of the orphan Macklemore and he came upon a figure most grand. Towering and great, with expensive headphones and some generic ugly clothes that for some reason cost a whole lot. This figure so wise and fly was none other than the grand sorcerer and headphones producer that maybe made music at some point but really it isn't what he was remembered for, the one, the only, Doctor Dre! Now with more proper medical licensing! His figure so Nubian and enticing with bulging biceps that he has because reasons, sweat shimmering and giving his body a lovely glisten. With an inquisitive eye, as Macklemore eyed him, he eyed Macklemore, a smile slowly spreading on his lips.

"Would you care to rap with me, young… Macklemore." He purred in his deep sexy baritone voice, like chocolate to the ears and oh-so enticing."Of course, doctor, perhaps afterwards you can give me a… physical to see if my rhymes mackle properly" He cooed, honeysuckle on his tongue and on his full pink lips. With a sensual moan, they linked arms and sexily swagged off to _produce some music._

More to be mackled!


	2. With Utmost Aural Proctology

With Utmost Aural Proctology

Cradling his lover's bagely physique close, Doctor Dre cooed as he offered a sweet tone in his Macklemore's ear. "Listen to that brup brup baby." His low voice purred, washing over Macklemore, forcing him to gasp and moan as his hands curled into fists and his teeth dug into his beautiful lips. Arching his back, a soft gasp left Macklemore as he shallowly rolled his hips, adjusting the synths and adding a bit more snare, pleading and wanton as he cried, "A-ahn… Doctor… What about this… ting ting…?"

His throat already hoarse and worn, his body trembling with pleasure and ecstasy with each note that filled his senses. The heady musk, invading thoughts and controlling, pushing towards pleasurable breakdown and sin. The fine Doctor, with his headphones so large, dick so bomb, and eyes like bulbs of fluid with cones at the back to interpret colour. A hand coiled around Macklemore's waist and tugging him back, shaking his head as his large, stronge hands adjusted settings. With a low, mellow groan, he licked his lips, "Mhh…my little bitch boy… Atta girl… Just a lil' more… bass… and a lil' more… reverb." He shuddered sensually.

It was already too late for Macklemore, and his eyes scrunched shut tight as a noise of bliss escaped him. His body tense and trembling in his partner's strong embrace, eudaimonia finding him and ushering him to his final release. Hips bucking shallowly towards the console as the good Doctor Dre looked on bemused, hand trailing over his thigh as he laughed, teasing and playful immensely. "26 percent of adult men under the age of 40 suffer from erectile dysfunction. Almost half of those cases are extreme." He taunted lightly, pressing his hips forward and letting Macklemore feel something grinding against his pert shota uke rear.

Macklemore's eyes widened and he mackled softly, "T-that… nhh… it can't be…" A finger silenced the young boy easily, belonging to the hunk of man and overpriced goods that was Doctor Dre. "It is… the new iPhone 6." He laughed softly, sliding the phone from his pocket, pressing it into Macklemore's. The wide head struggling to fit lightly, straining the fabric of his Mackle-Jeans before with a light pop, it slowly slid into Macklemore's pocket. Drawing a delighted moan, Macklemore shivered and bit his lower lip worried.. "B-but… what if it bends?" He sensually mackled. "Shhh… if it bends… I'll pull out… Trust me, babe." He urged in his deepest blackest voice.

From the window…. A dark presence loomed and observed.


End file.
